Foxy x Mike - Never Ending Cycle Of Terrors
by PirateCoveFoxy
Summary: This is my first ever story to write on this website so please give me some feedback if you do enjoy it so far. The story is first revolving around Mike Schmidt who has no idea what he's getting himself into finding a new shift as a night guard in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but soon will rediscover meeting a familiar fox who's destined for him. Make sure to give feedback!
1. Chapter 1 Of A Never Ending Cycle

**Never Ending Cycle**

Place: My Home.

Time: 11:00 A.M.

Night One

Chapter 1! ~

~Mike Schmidt's POV

Since this is the beginning of a new story, I mean why wouldn't I want to introduce myself?

The names Mike, I prefer to be called that, and so the story begins with me searching for a summer job to help paying off some necessary bills like electric, TV, phone, you know the usual. The only problem is, in this economy it's so hard to find that perfect job waiting for you. Sadly I've searched for so long I'm honestly about to give up on it. Sorry but I'm more of a lazy and laid back kind of guy, especially when it comes to work. Hopefully a job opportunity like that will slide my way. Then it struck me like lightning as I skimmed the newspaper ads to find some sort of pizza parlour that sounded awfully familiar.. The ad read in bold and italics, " _ **Hiring for a new night guard shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**_." To be honest this seems like the job was just dying calling my name. So I took it upon myself to agree to looking into this night guard shift. Little did I know this was not the job I had dreamt of in my mind.  
-=============================================================================================-

Sorry for the terribly short chapter, but more will soon come for this ship because why not? Gotta love it when you have some free time on your hands.

Also this is my first ever time writing anything on this website before so yeah go ahead and give me some critique, the more the merrier.


	2. Foxy x Mike - A Never Ending Cycle! CH2

Never Ending Cycle

Place: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Time: 2 P.M.

Night One

Chapter 2!~

~Mike Schmidt's POV -

Looking over to the newspaper ad once again glancing over it briefly I turn grabbing my cell phone bringing up the dial pad and starting to type

in the numbers while muttering them under my breath at the same time. Then I picked up the phone hitting the call button and so the ringing

began for a few short moments. It wasn't that long before receiving a welcoming voice after the three repeated rings. "Hello? Who is this?" I'm

pretty sure this is the owner whom answered the call. " Yeah hello, uh I saw your ad in the newspaper which showed a night guard shift

opening?" Mike bluntly stated grabbing the attention of Mr. Fazbear. " Yes, there is an opening for the job in our establishment, I suppose

you're looking to apply?" Mr. Fazbear seemed auie the one who gets to the point of things, Mike thought astonished at the sight of a new job

opportunity though since it would be something to get him by for a little bit brightening up the poor fellow. "You're hired! Your shift will start

tomorrow beginning at twelve." Mike felt relieved by the fact of getting caught up on his bills, maybe even less than that, but whatever the pay

he would have, its just a little step forward to not be worry-some later. Still I did not understand why I was not scheduled for an interview of

some sort with the restaurant owner, but I will not take this for granite I'm just glad I have a job. "Really that's it?..Nothing else?" Excitedly

replying falling into persuasion of to what I think is an easy job. "Nope, but come in about 11:00 so I can show you around and tell you what to

do." Mr. Fazbear's tone got a little deeper and louder. "That seems fine, I won't be late." Mike snickered and pursued some sarcasm into this

remark. Now it is what lets fate decide what is going to happen, but just out of curiosity once again thinking back to being easily hired, which

the owner left the trace of being there at 11 P.M. Leaning back looking at the ad again the familiarity seemed uncanny, but oddly no memory

was thought of only leading to a slight headache.

~10:45 P.M.

"Ugh, I really don't want to be late, especially on the first day." The traffic that I have been coming across was an absolute disaster, but

sarcasm fills the hole as I near the restaurant. Glancing a little above the road a sign read " Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" in big letters that

stood out a bit, and Mike gradually received a piece of an old fragment of his childhood throughout being here and playing as a kid here. The

comfort settled in, leaving room for more curiosity to seep in while pulling into the empty parking lot only seen with a single vehicle parked

there currently. Exiting the car, walking into the establishment being immediate greeted by the owner with slight jump-scare with him sitting

behind the counter straightening up a few things. "Let me show you around and where you'll be spending your night." The owner led he way

with a hand motion signaling me to two short narrow halls leading to a block office. This place seemed more ominous as they walked down in

into the office, which possessed a chair, desk, and tablet sitting on it. " This is where you'll be from 12 AM to 6 AM, and what you do is just

make sure that nothing gets stolen or whatever." The owner turned a little grabbing the tablet and started explaining the cameras and where

they were in the building and such which was pretty short and simple. Finishing his directions he began to part until 6 leaving just me here

and nothing else.. This still doesn't seem right though, which this lingers in my mind, itching and could drive anyone mad.

==========================================================================================================THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORT AND VIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!~

Seriously thanks though ^-^

If you would like me to continue this make sure to leave some reviews and follow and favorite if you enjoy it so far! :D'


End file.
